Inari no sasayaku iki ga yukkuri keigen
by Black Cat of the Black Rukh
Summary: Inari, the god of foxes, hears of Zeus kidnapping gods, even a human, and sending them to his garden. He decides to go as well, taking both his brother,Kurama and his best friend, Poseidon. What tricks will this trio pull? Plus, can Inari live to see Graduation Day? OCxThothxLokixAnubis, ThorxDionysusxOCxHades, and OCxTsukitoxTakeru BalderxYuixApollon


**Chapter 1: The Forbidden Academy and Beautiful Shackles~ **

** A/N: I love this Anime xD!**

**Inari, Kurama and Poseidon dont belong to me, their just my OC's for this fanfiction~**

**The pairings are: ApollonxYuixBalder, HadesxKuramaxDionysusxThor, InarixThothxLokixAnubis, PoseidonxSusanooxTsukuyomi **

**I do not own Kurama from Naruto, but instead he'll will be Inari's brother, as well as the Nine-tailed Fox God of Demons.**

**I'm sorta taking from both the anime and the manga...but there will DEFINITELY be a beach scene, my darlings xD~ I ain't missing that gorgeous eye candy! And Chibis! *drools***

* * *

After meeting the red-haired male and his blonde companion, Yui sighed as she stared around, hoping to find someone else.

"A fox?" Yui wondered, as the the animal landed before her, though she shrieked when a snake with fins appeared, though it wrapped around the fox's neck.

Seeing the fox turn to her, she watched as it's purple eyes narrowed and it dashed off, making her run after it.

"W-wait!" She called out, watching as it dashed into a run, like the rabbit she'd seen before. Cautiously, she opened the door.

"Oh?~" A voice said in curiosity, as she walked deeper into the room, "What is a human doing here? Do you know, Poseidon?"

A male sat on a large pillow, the fox from before curled in his lap, receiving attention as he caressed his back. He had pure white hair that fell over his dark purple

eyes, red eyeliner on the corner of his eye-lids as he stared at her with his eyes half-opened. Pieces of his hair stood out like ears on top of his head. He had

red markings on his cheeks and around his neck, a few more seen beneath the kimono he wore, which was a dark red and black with a loosely tied white sash.

His nails were in pointed tips, yet were gentle as he petted the fox in his lap. He had a white fox mask on the side of his face with red markings similar to the

ones on his cheeks.

Dogwood and Sakura petals appeared around him, with an autumnish background.

"I haven't the slightest, Inari." Another voice said, making her look on the other said of the room.

The male who spoke had long, black but light blue hair the color of sea foam**(1)**, his eyes a deep sea-green. He wore a skintight black vest that was shoulder-less, with long black sleeves that went to his finger-tips.

He wore skin-tight black pants with two belts over lapping each other in the belt loops. The finned snake from before hissed a pleasing manner, as the male

stroked under it's chin, making a cooing noise as he petted it.

Cattails and foxtrots appeared around him, with a bubble-like background.

"So, girlie~" The fox-like man purred, standing up and coming before her,"Do you need something? Plus have you seen my brother?"

"Brother?" She mumbled, confused.

"Yes~ Skin as tan as the Sun, hair as orange as it's Sunset, and eyes the color of blood and ruby apples. He is Kurama~"

As the girl shook her head no, he sighed in disappointment and turned to the other.

"Come, Poseidon. Maybe we'll find him if we go with this girl."

"Hn." The snake curled around the male's arm, to lay it's head on his shoulder, as he stood.

The male yawned, before extending his hand towards the girl.

"I am Inari. I'm guessing your the human representative Zeus-san told me and Kurama-Nii-Chan about? If so, it's a pleasure to meet you, but," he held up her

chin with one of his fingers,"You won't win me over that easily~"

The girl blinked, but nodded slowly.

* * *

After having met Apollon, the four headed back to the Academy, as a booming voice greeted them in the center of the room.

Before Zeus could even continue, Inari dashed past him in a blur, glomping a shorter male, whose description given by Inari was nothing compared to the

actual person.

He had shoulder-length, dark orange hair and dark ruby eyes. He wore a black and red kimono that hung from his shoulders

"Kurama~" He purred as he nuzzled the orangette, making a light blush appear on the boy's face.

"Nii-San..." Kurama mumbled, til a coughing caught their attention, making them turn to listen as the God spoke.

**"It appears everyone has arrived." **Zeus bellowed as he walked down the steps, **"Welcome to my garden, my academy. My beloved students." **

"Cut the crap!" A tealette growled,"You're behind all this?"

**"The Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo." **Zeus introduced, ignoring the god. **"The Japanese god of the Moon, Tsukuyomi."**

**"The Japanese god Inari, god of foxes, Sake and many more." **

"Guilty as charge~" The male purred, winking at the red-head on the second floor.

**"The Norse Gods of Light, Fire and Thunder: Balder, Loki and Thor." **Zeus gestured to the ones upstairs.

**"The Greek Gods of the Underworld, Storms and Oceans, Fertility, and the Sun: Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Apollon." **Zeus finished the introductions.

"What about him?" Susanoo asked, pointing at the male Inari was smothering, who growled and tightened his grip on him protectively.

**"He is the Nine-tailed Fox God of Demons, the Kyuubi no Yoko of legends, Kurama." **Zeus introduced the boy, who was busy getting head scratches from his brother.

**"You will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humans." **Zeus continued.

Loki smirked, "Do you really think we'll just do as you say?" He raised his hand.

Susanoo snarled. "Return my brother and me back to our world! Or else..." A watery blue light surrounded him.

"There will be hell to pay." Loki said as a swirling fireball formed in his hand and he cackled as he jumped at Zeus, Susanoo attacking from the other side.

Zeus slammed his staff down, causing the two to fall back onto the floor when bolts of lightening zapped at them.

He smirked,"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefore..." He raised his staff.

Beams of light came out to surround the gods, as jewelry pieces appeared in on different parts of them, Inari snarling when the beam connected with his

tattoos and Kurama's was a blood red choker, while Poseidon's was a lip piercing.

"What is this? I can't get it off!" Loki yelled as he struggled to get the choker off.

"He's right," Apollon mumbled,"It won't come off."

"Apollon..." Yui whispered sadly.

**"Come!" **Zeus yelled and raised his staff, causing a sphere to appear into the room via portal.

**"Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled." **He explained,**"You have one year. In other words, if you can not fill it within one year, you will all be trapped in this garden...forever."**

His eyes narrowed in superiority.

They all gasped, "This isn't funny!" Susanoo yelled.

"Are you serious?" Thor asked.

"Zeus that is tyrannical!" Hades tried to reason.

**"I shall not entertain protests." **Zeus finalized,**"It has already been decided."**

**"This man will be your instructor." **He nodded towards the dark-skinned man who walked in, causing Inari's eyebrows to raise in curiosity.

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth."

* * *

After Thoth took Yui away to show her to the dormitories, Inari sighed as he laid on the floor of their dorm.

"At least I manage to get Zeus to change our seals, so we can turn into our beast forms." He raised the seal that was now wrapped around his right ankle,

while Kurama fiddled with the choker.

"What are you up to, Nii-San? We weren't brought here against our will, yet you still came."

"Because...I am slowly dying, Kurama..." Inari stared up with tired purple eyes into his brother's shocked face, "If people don't give thanks or wishes to me

anymore, I...will slowly began to fade from existence..."

"Nii-San..." Kurama gasped as sobs ran through him, as he collapsed before his brother, causing the old fox to give soothing sounds as he began to comfort

him, neither realizing the shadow on the other side of their door.

* * *

"Huh? Am I early?" Yui wondered as she stood in an empty auditorium.

"Actually, yer right on time, kit~" Inari purred as he came inside a side door, Balder right beside him. "Kurama is coming in later, he's just sleeping in late."

"Yui! Good Mor-" He tripped and yelped, while Inari chuckled lightly. "G-good morning..." He said with a sweat drop.

"Good Morning, Balder." She said, receiving a happy smile on the god's face.

"You remembered my name." He said.

"I'm relieved you came." She said back.

"It's my first time attending school." Balder confessed.

"Really?" Yui and Inari said in surprise.

"Wait, Inari. You attended school?" Yui asked in surprise, not noticing Inari's eyes narrowed.

"Yes...But that was a LONG time ago." He muttered.

When he saw the Light God pull a jealous streak about the Sun God and the human's closeness, he went and sat against a pillar, dozing of with his hands behind his head.

"GOOD MORNING,FAIRY!" Apollon's voice yelled startling the Fox God awake with a yelp, making him cling to the ceiling.

"DON'T DO THAT APOLLON!" He yelled back, though his mood changed to a happy one when he noticed a familiar face.

"POSEIDON~" He yelled happily jumping down to dash towards the Ocean God, glomping him and nuzzling his cheek.

If the fox god had a tail out, the other would see it wagging happily.

"Hn." The God greeted, rubbing the middle of his head softly, receiving a pleased purr.

"Mou~ How come your able to get Uncle Poseidon to talk?" Apollon said with a pout,"The others can't not even Uncle Hades."

"Because I've been his best and only friend for 10 millenniums**(2)**." Inari said with a smirk, receiving surprise looks,"I'm the only one he trusts enough."

"Eh?" He suddenly blinked, and looked over his friends shoulder, to see Tsukuyomi clutching Poseidon's school jacket, though he wore what he was wearing before, only with that and a loose tie.

Sparks flew between the two's stare down, and a snarl erupted from the fox's throat, as he clutch tightly to his friend, when a familiar hand patted his head again.

"You sure, my friend?" He asked, receiving a nod,"Very well, since he approves I don't mind, though-" His eyes turned into narrow slits,"You hurt him, or ONE hair is out of place, because of you OR Susanoo, I will KILL you."

* * *

"No one's coming." Yui said after Kurama arrived, though he still slept with his head in Inari's lap.

"I guess we're the only ones after all." Balder said.

"Don't they understand?" Apollon asked,"In order to leave, we must graduate."

"The ceremony is today..."

"What do you do at one of those anyway?" Balder asked.

"Eh? At an entrance ceremony?"

"Mr. Thoth explained it, but I still don't get it." Apollon added.

"Nor do I." Tsukuyomi inputted, pulling out a book.

"Well...new students all assemble...It's kind of a celebration...They promise to study hard together..."

She began to fret when Tsukuyomi began to copy it down, repeating what she said even when she said he didn't have to take notes.

"In other words, it is a contract ritual?" Balder asked.

"Eh?"

"If you break you promise will you be cursed?" Apollon asked, while Tsukuyomi then asked,"Will we need a sacrifice?"

"EH?!"

"No no no~" Inari finally spoke, causing the others to turn to him,"IF we have the ceremony in here, all we need to do is grab chairs according to the number of students there are, and sitting going by our last names."

"But we don't have last names..." Tsukuyomi said.

"Then kit should make us some." Inari said, getting nods of approval from the other gods. "I can go with her to talk to Thoth about it."

"Alright! While you do that, we can try to convince the others and get this room ready for the ceremony!" Apollon said happily.

"You two help out as well, alright? Don't let me come back and find you to being lazy." Inari said motherly like to Poseidon and Kurama, receiving quick nods.

* * *

"Excuse us." Yui said as they entered the library, showing rows upon rows of books. Inari quickly spotted something and darted towards it.

"I would like to ask something of you, Thoth-sama." Yui said, gaining his attention, "There are 13 desks, yet I only know eleven gods-"

"There are only 11 gods." Thoth interrupted her, snapping his book shut.

"B-but." He silenced her with a glare.

"T-then regarding those 11 gods, can you tell me more about them? I would like to give them last names like humans have."

"You mean the Japanese, Norse and Greek Gods?" He asked, receiving a nod.

After Yui left, he turned towards where his companion was hiding, only to blink as he spotted him in a stare-down with the Fox God, Inari.

"Ka-Bara-Bara?" Anubis said fearfully, making Thoth stand up protectively, only to watch as Inari tilted his head before grinning.

"Na-Na! Na-Bara-Na!" He made a purring noise, before a pop of smoke surrounded him and he held out a small white fox,"Na?"

Anubis carefully held the fox, who purred and snuggled against him, while Inari grinned happily.

"Na-Na-Na~ Na-Bara-Na-Bara!~" Thoth's eyes soften slightly and he sat back down, as the two smaller gods continued to talk.

* * *

"Eh? Isn't that...Susanoo?" Yui wondered, noticing the sleeping god.

"Um..." She went to wake him, when she noticed his face, as he woke.

Drawings in black ink covered his face, as he grunted at her.

"Huh? What are you staring at?"

"U-um, your face..."

"What, woman? Got a problem with my face?"

"No! That isn't it..."

She shook her head and pulled out her phone, showing him what his face looked like, "Look."

"Huh?" He stared at his reflection and felt his face,"Ah...What is this?! Did you do this?"

She quickly shook her, til red head and white-haired familiar gods appeared on the branch of the tree behind them.

"We did it~" Loki and Inari said, staring down with amused faces.

"Huh?!"

"Total success~." Loki laughed.

"Though I must say, pure genius on picking him as our target, Loki~ I would've picked Apollon and dyed his hair with color that changes with your emotions." Inari said, getting a bright grin from the trickster.

"That sounds fun, we should do that next~"

"Bastards, what do you think you're doing?!" Susanoo yelled, as the trickster flipped back onto the branch.

"We love having fun." They both said.

They jumped down and darted of snickering, yelling out, "No way!" when Susanoo snarled,"Wait!"

* * *

As Yui failed to get any to join, she was called out to by Apollon.

They were quickly joined by Dionysus and Inari, who looked like he'd been running for hours.

They then sent about fixing up the room for the ceremony, the two foxes using their tails to put the chairs in place, getting shock gasps.

Kurama's were beautiful, three tails a dark orange with darker red tips, while Inari's own three were gorgeous as pure white with dark red tips as well.

* * *

"The entrance ceremony will now begin." Thoth said, holding up a list. "I shall read the new student's names."

"Aidoneus. Hades Aidoneus, absent."

"Apollon Agana Belea."

"Here!"

"Yui Kusanagi."

"Here!"

"Susanoo Takeru Totsuka, absent."

"Tsukuyomi Tsukito Totsuka."

"Here."

"Dionysus Thyrsos."

"Here."

"Balder Hringhorni."

"Here."

"Thor Megingjard and Loki Laevatein, absent."

"Poseidon Dreizack."

"Here."

"Kurama Mikill-Móðir-Refur and Inari Mikill-Móðir-Refur."

"Here." "Here~"

The student representative will now state the pledge. Apollon Agana Belea, to the front."

"Yes, sir." He stood and walked to the stage, Yui watching him in surprise.

"I swear."

Apollon said in front of Zeus and the podium, "We, the students, enter this academy today."

"I am shocked by how sudden this has been. I am truly, truly shocked. Brought to an unfamiliar place, I am unsure of what will happen next."

"However," He continued,"There must be a reason for this. Over the next year, not as gods but humans, we will study, their history, culture and love. And with our wonderful new friends, I promise we will all follow the academy's will and graduate."

"Representative of the new students, Apollon Agana Belea." With a smile he turned back to the others with a raised fist,"Let's do our best, everyone!"

* * *

AS Zeus walked away, Thoth commented, "It's started."

"Everything begins now." He replied,"We must weave the future, no matter what tragedy may arise."

* * *

**Next time in Dispute and Discord on the Sea Breeze~  
**

_"Eh? I need a swimsuit?" Inari asked Yui, who nodded. The Fox god had already decided to make her one of his children, while the human was happy to have another friend. _

_"Yes Inari. We're going to the beach, so you need a swimsuit."_

_"Will I get to show off?" He asked suddenly, a strange glint in his eyes._

_"Eh?"_

_"Will. I. Get. To. Show. Off?" He repeated slowly._

_"I-i guess?..."_

_"Okay~ Take me to get one of these so called swimsuits!"_

**Plus! I have a poll up for my next chapter of Sharuku! **

**(1) Poseidon's hair is both blue and black, with the black turning into blue.**

**(2) I don't know how old these gods are, so I just made it millenniums.**


End file.
